The present invention is directed to a friction applying assembly for a panel movable from a first position to a second position. The friction applying assembly is particularly useful in connection with a counter panel for a household refrigerator including a fresh food compartment having access thereto through a main fresh food door. It is advantageous in household refrigerators to have a separate small exterior panel on the main door of the fresh food compartment that will fold down and be a work surface such as a small counter for preparing drinks or snacks. In such an arrangement it is desirable to have the hinge supports for such a counter panel exert a constant uniform friction so that the door will not fly open when unlatched and slam down during the movement of the panel from its closed position to a horizontal open position. It is therefore desirable in a movable panel such as a small exterior counter panel on the main door of a fresh food compartment of a refrigerator to have a constant uniform friction applied to the hinge assembly for opening and closing the panel. One problem in connection with a friction applying assembly is that after a period of time and extended usage of the assembly the amount of friction will decrease and the desirable qualities of the friction applying assembly are no longer functional.
By this invention there is provided a friction applying assembly for a panel movable from a first position to a second position that will apply a constant uniform friction to the mechanism and that constant uniform friction will remain functional during the extended use of the assembly.